Nordreich Liga Season XVII
]] Nordreich Liga Season XVII ran from March 26, 2014 to June 26, 2014. The league saw no manager changes nor team movement during the pre-season as the season began with the same 8 teams which had appeared and had finished in Season XVI before. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Team of the Month Award Retirements & Departures *'Eugene Tchami' (Kaapstad Hornets) - fullback, aged 37. Tchami wore the #3 jersey and played with the team from Season I when he was promoted from the junior team until his retirement at the conclusion of Season XVII. Tchami picked up the Hornets' first assist in league play when he set-up Bernie Forbes from a headed, cross pass to scored the Hornets' first league goal on October 14, 2009. He was the team captain from the middle of Season V until the end of Season VIII. Tchami became the second Hornet to earn legendary status when he played 100th match on September 21, 2011. He played his 200th bicentennial match during Season XIV on April 27, 2013. During his lengthy career, he picked up numerous league finishes for X11 Teams: tied 2nd in X11 in Season II (8), tied 4th in X11 in Season III (10), tied 3rd in X11 in Liga 2 in Season IV (7), tied 5th in X11 in Season VIII (6), and tied 4th in X11 in Season XII (8). He was named to the Nordeich Liga all-star teams in Season II, Season III, Liga 2 all-star team in Season IV, Season X and Season XI. In Season VII, Ken Norman of Dorpat Lions edged out Eugene Tchami for Liga MVP honours - who led the league in X11 selection but ultimately was hampered by injury, sub-par form and a less than stellar performance overall by the Hornets. He announced that Season XVII would be his final season and took on a substitute role on the defensive line. He played in his final match on June 25, 2014 when the Big Three fullbacks of Tchami, Ngwane, and Ndiako started together for the last time - although Tchami was forced to leave the match in the 84th minute due to an injury. At the time of his retirement, Eugene Tchami was ranked in 2nd place for career matches (256) and 2nd place in career X11 Team selections (144) with the Hornets. He scored 12 goals and 26 assists for 38 points. *'Liam McMouse' (Keville Athletic / Zeller Athletic) - defender, aged 36 years. McMouse was signed by Keville Athletic midway through their first season in the Nordreich Liga. He remained with the club for 14 seasons until he was released by Zeller Athletic on June 29, 2014 at the conclusion of Season XVII. He played in 167 games for the club and scored 2 goals and 10 points. He departed the club ranked 9th in career matches. McMouse played in his 100th legendary match on November 24, 2012 during Season XII. He was tied 4th for assists (3) during Season IV in Liga 2. *'Daniel Bannon' (Keville Athletic / Zeller Athletic) - midfielder, aged 38 years. An all-round player on the pitch, Bannon signed with Keville Athletic when they joined the Nordreich Liga as an expansion team in Season VI. He appeared in a total of 198 matches in 14 seasons from Season IV to the end of Season XVII. More of a support player than scoring threat, he bagged 18 goals and 32 assists for 50 career points and was named to X11 Teams 5 times. In the club record books, he was ranked 4th in career games and 5th in both career goals and points. His assists count placed him at 2nd in career totals. He was named to the Liga 2 all-star team in Season IV. During Season X, he appeared in his 100th legendary match on June 12, 2012. Bannon was released on June 29, 2014 at the conclusion of Season XVII. League MVP *'Lancelot Zemo' (Zemo City Avengers) was named the winner of the Hillo Maalepp MVP Trophy for the second consecutive season in the selection process by Commissioner Botha. Career Milestones 200 games *'Viilo Mustasaar' (Dorpat Lions) played in his 200th career match on March 29, 2014 *'Hendrik van Schou' (Kaapstad Hornets) played in his 200th career match on April 2, 2014 *'Joar Jochim' (Zemo City Avengers) played in his 200th career match on April 12, 2014 Manager of the Season Manager BaronZemo of the Zemo City Avengers won his 12th Liga Mundo Manager of the Season award for Nordreich Liga XVII. He earnt 6 points in the season rankings. The Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager selections for the number of weeks won during the regular season for each round of matches. SEASON XVII MANAGER RANKINGS *Zemo City Avengers (BaronZemo) = 6 *Hells Cargo (PWilly52) = 3 *Golden Valley FC (TerranceJoeB) = 2 *Zeller Athletic (Zellt01) = 2 *Kaapstad Hornets (Botha) = 1 Golden Star JUNE 25, 2014 - Avengers awarded belated Golden Star In a belated move for an achievement that occured at the end of Season XIII, in recognition of their exemplary club success in the Nordreich Liga, Commissioner Botha hereby grants the Zemo City Avengers permission to wear a single golden star on their player jerseys above the club emblem to signify their ‘decade’ achievement of 10 league and cup championships won during the course of Nordreich Liga play. Any subsequent club to win a decade of cup and season championships will likewise be awarded a golden star. A second star would be awarded for two 'decades' (20) of titles. Zemo City Avengers currently sit with 19 league and cup championships. Dorpat Lions have won the honour of the Golden Star twice in their history. Nordenstrom United / Zemo City Avengers Roll-of-Honour Nordreich Liga Regular Season Champions *Season V - League Champions *Season VIII - League Champions *Season X - League Champions *Season XIII - League Champions Nordreich Cup Champions *Season I - Nordreich Cup *Season XI - Nordreich Cup Open Cup Championships *Season I - Baron Zemo Open Cup *Season III - Baron Zemo Open Cup *Season IX - Hallvardr Open Cup *Season XIII - Borussia Open Cup Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played March 29 and April 5, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Hells Cargo (3-0; 2-1) *Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats defeated Kaapstad Hornets (5-0; 0-4) *Dorpat Lions defeated Zeller Athletic (1-2; 6-3) *Golden Valley FC defeated Vinland Berserkers (3-0; 3-1) Semi-Finals Matches played April 12 and April 19, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Golden Valley FC (3-1; 5-0) *Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats defeated Dorpat Lions (2-3; 4-2) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played April 26 and May 3, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (4-2; 6-1) Baron Zemo Open Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played May 17 and May 24, 2014' *Golden Valley FC defeated Zeller Athletic (1-0; 3-1) *Dorpat Lions defeated Kaapstad Hornets (3-3; 4-0) *Hells Cargo defeated Vinland Berserkers (5-1; 4-0) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (5-2; 5-0) Semi-Finals ''Matches played March 31 and June 7, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Hells Cargo (3-0; 0-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Golden Valley FC (2-2; 3-2) Baron Zemo Open Cup Finals Matches played June 14 and June 21, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Dorpat Lions (4-2; 7-1) Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Liga Category:Nordreich